Power Rangers Hexagon
Power Rangers Hexagon is the 30th Season of Power Rangers, despite Battle Thunder featuring more aspects of an anniversary season. This is very fitting as its plan was originally going to adapt the post anniversary season of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger. It is actually an adaption of the 42nd sentai: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger. It marks the conclusion of Alex Fierro in Power Rangers. Production Hexagon was also based off the original Hexagon Plan of Amit Bhaumik, who was brought back as executive producer after Jed Springham (who previously worked on The Thundermans) left. He asked Doug Sloan to help and he obliged. During the run of Super Ninja Steel, Saban had sued for damages by Toei on using the Hexagon plans without permission. Toei settled that they would have to produce both an adaption to Kyuranger and Patoranger/ Lupinranger. However, Viacom bought it and adjusted the contract to allow aspects of the first 5 Sentai (Goranger-Sun Vulcan) to be used, albiet GSA would be very original in contrast with really only using suits and little footage. Plot The series follows Billy Cranston avenging the death of Tommy Oliver and uncovering his plans for a secret organization, the Hexagon. Meanwhile, their old friend Jason has created his own team of rangers, with help of the Wild Force Rangers. Friends will become enemies, and dark secrets reveled, but can they work together to stop ALex Fierro from bring every villian back from the dead? Cast Hexagon Rangers ''Main Article: ''Hexagon Rangers Phantom Rangers ''Main Article: ''Phantom Rangers Legendary Rangers/Allies * Andrew Hartford-Mack's father, renowned adventurer, Billy's (later, Jason's) right-hand man * Wild Force Rangers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Zeo Rangers * Mystic Knights * Mystic Rangers * Previous Red Ninja * Previous Red Dino Rangers * Previous car themed Red Rangers * Red Samurai Rangers * GSA/Galaxy Squad Rangers The NEW United Alliance of Evil * Shogun Alex Fierro ** Dark Mayhem ** Destructo ** Mirror ** Teller ** Snide ** Madame Odius *** Ocatroo *** Puddies *** Vivix *** Indavers *** Skullgators Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (Hexagon) Transformation Devices * Phantom Pistol (Phantom Rangers) * Hexagon Morpher (Hexagon) Multi-Use Devices * Zords (?) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Side Arms * Phantom Rapier ** Phantom Claw * Battle Staff ** Horn Mode Other Devices Zords * Full Throttle Ultrazord * Battle Zord (shared) ** Phantom Megazord *** Jet Zord *** Biplane Zord *** Phantom Chopper Zord **** Storm Zord ** Hexagon Megazord *** Race car Zord *** Tank Zord *** Sonic Zord **** BMX Zord Episodes This series follows the same conventions as Battle Thunder. # Phantoms and Prophecies # Stand and Deliver # North and South # Adventure and Treasure # Red and Red # Battle Tactics and Projectors # Son and Daughter in Love # Dead and Alive, part 1 # Dead and Alive, part 2 # Fierro and the NEW United Alliance of Evil # Phantoms and Heroes # Rainbow Cop and Titanium Knight # Retro Allies and New Combo # Mystic Knights and Mystic Magicians # Forgotten Domain and Combination # Worlds and Time # Light and Speed # Devil Son and Galactic Squadrons, part 1 # Devil Son and Galactic Squadrons, part 2 # Haunted Mansion and Bad Beatles # 3 Ninjas and 3 Rexies # 2 Car-rangers and 2 Lovers # Samurai and Shogun # Big Cats and Big Win # Metalix and Auxiliary # Endings and Beginnings, part 1 # Endings and Beginnings, part 2 # Christmas and Hanukkah Notes * Patoranger and Lupinranger are both the 42 Sentai, so its not an adaption of two seasons * Everything about Titanium Knight is almost exactly the same as the Titanium Ranger excepts he's the older brother of the Yellow Ranger * First ranger to die in the civilian environment * first time a human-like villain becomes good and willingly goes evil again * Longest villain arc since the Zordon Era * Last season with Legendary Rangers ** Meaning suits from Gokaiger/Super Megaforce or earlier would count to this *** But since 8 of the 10 GSA Rangers became Galaxy Squad Rangers, they don't count *** Bridge became an SPD Ranger, he was already a legendary ranger *** Eliza is also Beast Hunter, a 6th hero from GOGOV, she doesn't count even if a key exists as she is adapted to Metal Heroes/VR Troopers, not a Power Rangers extra hero *** The Nitro Rangers are affiliated with the Coaster Force Rangers, and not solo See Also * Keisatu Sentai Patoranger and Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger-Sentai Counterpart ** Hexagon-the original plan, as an adaption of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger